sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Hawke
For That Which Has Been Implicated Several folks have hinted or implied that I, acting as an editor, have "deleted whole pages of content", and do so "arbitrarily". There are only two instances''' (now) '''three instances wherein the content of a/the page was displaced to a manner where the original contributor (henceforth "creator") was, or felt, affected unjustly. Let's set the record straight on both all of them, and they can serve as learning examples... Event 1 This is probably the event most folks associated with the NR organization or the collective of combat pilots heard about. It involved Kyrin, and her creation of a trio of pages for her character, species, and homeworld. During the course of her editing, she had the editing window open on her end. During the course of a typical day, I'm meandering through several dozen pages, checking for format, grammar, language, technical, or structure errors. When I came across Kyrin's pages, I noticed that there were basic, commonplace structural errors that any new-to-the-Wiki entry might have. So, as I am apt to do, and have done over a-thousand times prior, I drop in, make the corrections to the structure, run a spellcheck, clean those up, and save it... move on to the next. Because Kyrin had that page's edit window open, and then hit "Save", it gave her what is referred to as an "Edit Conflict" — the page being saved did not match the page she had opened + her changes. The changes I had made had, more or less, "locked her up". Now, an experienced editor can work around that, and interweave his/her edits into this collision, and save the page successfully. The Wiki unfortuneately defaults to keeping that interjected revision in place unless you interweave your desired edits in. Kyrin hit "Save" again, and all her additions/edits were gone. At this point, an experienced editor can still salvage the situation, by going backwards in the browser to recover the cache. Kyrin's browser, at that point, crashed. It made for a tragic situation. Now, rightly so, Kyrin had very good reason to be upset — all that work was veritably vaporized. It was a technical collision, and it happens on numerous other Wikis every day... it just so happened that it happened to her. If her browser had crashed while she was editing, then she'd be pissed at her browser. If a Wiki-bot or automaton had caused this, she'd be pissed at that. She had every reason to be pissed, and, from the sound of it, made that anger known to several people. Again, she had every right and reason to be angry, and dropped some intense wrath on me. The interaction between us that followed was... well, that's between us, and we came to a civil resolve. Again, what's important to point out is that A) it was a technical failing, B)it occurred not out of malice or personal intent, C)she had every reason to be upset, and D)we came to a successful resolution. Folks who have interpretted this, or held onto this, as a portrayal of me as an "edit villian" have no right or reason to do so. They are jumping to conclusions that are unwarranted, and reacting in a manner that is unbecoming simply because they haven't heard the whole story. Because of the nature of the Wiki, as a "anyone can edit anything at any time" entity, operating under "good faith" principles, I need to point out... this could have happened to any one of you. It could have been, or still might be for that matter, you who put an interjecting edit in someone else's editing session, causing them to lose all their previous efforts. Mistakes happen to everyone. Event 2 If I'm picking this up correctly, this has to do with Wrista's establishment and edits of article(s) associated with the New Republic Marine Corps. There are more details to this, that perhaps Wrista and I should discuss sometime (and I'd be more than willing to at length), but the short version of the story is that large tracts of material were extracted (verbatim) from a single, large page and were relocated to appropriate sub-pages or "child" pages. This has been done several times before on other similar pages, and will be done again on pages that warrant it. Each of those sub-pages was dually referenced (linked both destination and origin). The restructuring of content like this is to A) keep material in a logical, ordered, and expected fashion for the cohesive reading by the community... B) keep a consistency to similar-topic'ed items... and C) cut down the physical scroll and memory size (in Kb) of large articles (Wikis integrate a warning that pages above 30Kb in size are not compatible with all browsers' edit caches.) Now, Wrista has a valid point and suggestion that any/all actions/edits should be accompanied by a comment string — she's right. There are times that even I omit or forget to a comment string on the dozens of edits I do a day. I'm not saying that to sound more important, or to justify it. However, there are two tools that I heavily utilize, and would recommend be used by each and every editor who is serious about understanding Wiki — the History tab located at the top of every established article, and the page. These are means of finding out what has been done to a page, and hopefully what reason, and any additional actions that were undertaken (creation of sub-pages, etc.) in regards to said page. To summarize this event, I did not vaporize whole tracts of content on the NR Marine Corps page on a whim. Event 3 This was probably the event that Aya refers to. Several weeks ago, there was a movement among players who have Twi'lek characters to create Clan articles, and by doing so, re-organize how character pages are ordered and referenced. After looking to see how Wookieepedia does it, for such famous Twi'lek characters as Aayla Secura, we started adjusting the titular names of articles in Basic, while including the Ryl name in the article, as well as establishing a Ryl-named redirect page for each character. Ayaka'Gul is a Twi'lek, and thus, as I/we chained through page after page, the article's title was changed, some adjustments were done to reflect that in the name (Ayaka'Gul -> Aya Kagul; Ayaka -> Aya), and a Category:Twi'leks categorization was applied. This whole process took about 30 seconds, and it was on to the next one. A couple of days later, I got a rather heated, but direct, @mail regarding this. Even in brisk terms, I understood the point of the @mail, and immediately changed the article title back to Ayaka'Gul. Because it was about a week later, I had forgotten that I had also changed Ayaka to Aya, and it looks like, from the history, that this was undertaken the next day by another editor (possibly Aya... they didn't sign in). Was I really acting maliciously? No. Was I trying to mangle the content? No. I was editing, as any other editor is able to do, an article in accordance to a direction that the community was going. Is it a problem that the Ayaka'Gul is now somewhat different? No, not really... It makes perfect sense now, in hindsight. But when one looks at a topic like Twi'leks, in this case, as a whole, the initial reaction of someone doing "the big picture" is to make all the pieces fit. Okay, so, in this instance, I was mistaken. It was rectified. It happens all the time. Parting Remarks My role on this Wiki, and indeed the MUSH, has been called into question more than a few times. The best way I can name this role is to say "Chief Editor". I'm an administrator, yes, but that equips me more with a mop and bucket than with a sword and hammer. I do not have any powers on the MUSH. Yes, I did extensive coding/building of it "back in the day", and yes, just about everything related to or derived from Caspia is technically mine, but I'm just more interested in getting creative material out, published, and viewed than with squabbling over who owns what. I've kept to a role of "Archiver", and that goes back quite a ways in the MUSH's existence (see Star Wars MUSH Site, Contributors & Webmasters). Danik more than likely took that into account when he included me in the management of this Wiki. The amount of material here is potentially staggering, and it is incredibly impressive and encouraging how much of it is original and can be shared amongst us, the fans. The point of the matter is, though, in this Star Wars context, we'll never make a dime off of it, considering that Star Wars is "owned" by "George". -- Hawke / Rtufo 19:42, 22 August 2006 (UTC) Policy on Original Information? Discussion has been ported, verbatim, to SW1ki talk:Original Information The Eight Aces Hey Hawke, a little off topic, but you said your character was one of "8 Aces" to lead their factions in starfighter ops. May I inquire as who this may be for the Imperial faction? Perhaps we should have a special page for these 8 and their status (ICly dead or alive)... 132.48.241.11 (Nasa eagle) 19:25, 28 August 2006 (UTC) *Wow, that was ages ago. Back in 1996, when they started the database over from scratch, they still hadn't quite completed SpaceCode. When they did bring it online, they (Wiz Staff) granted skill bonuses to seven of us -- two each from each of the four "combat" factions (CSA wasn't considered a combat faction at the time), with the eighth being Wedge, a FC -- to serve as aces... mostly to thank us for our work on SpaceCode and to kick-start it and experiment with what it was capable of. I honestly cannot remember who all the other six were. Arands might have been my fellow ace for Caspia, but again, I cannot remember. For some reason, Lorn Rhys comes to mind for the Empire, but I'm probably mistaken. In any case, I think, DarrienSpace completely changed the face of bonuses and codes for space combat, and all I kept from my original bonuses was a higher than usual starfighter piloting and astrogation bonus -- the combat values were all changed. (Boo!) I don't think it even matters any more to the storyline, and probably isn't worth mentioning. I just mention it in my OOC Notes more so as a "badge of honor" for being around for thirteen frakkin' years. -- Hawke / Rtufo 19:44, 28 August 2006 (UTC) *The whole ace system is no longer in play on the MUSH. Back then the skill cap was pretty low (in comparison to today, at least), and a normal player (human, at least) can get 7D with just a few +noms. Back then having 6D was "ace". Or so I've been told by Minkar. For the aces in the Empire today (and recently), check out the kill board aboard the Predator in the fighter bay. Got a list of kills. --Danik Kreldin 21:10, 28 August 2006 (UTC) Di'AnCecht Is it Di'AnCecht or Di'An Cecht? I figured it was Di'An Cecht ICly, with Di'AnCecht being the username (combining the first and last names, not a wholly unfamiliar practice). I've seen the name mentioned as just "Di'An", implying a first name, with Cecht as last. --Danik Kreldin 06:50, 20 February 2007 (UTC) * I have no idea. I didn't follow his character very long, and his character wasn't of an alien (non-Human) race, so perhaps the name should be split, just for clarity. Di'An Cecht works. -- Hawke / Rtufo 07:10, 20 February 2007 (UTC) Planets There's no reason to have them listed twice as planets. If it's an Imperial Planet or a NR Planet, it's obviously a planet. It's redundant and unnecessary to have "Planet" and "Imperial Planet". --Danik Kreldin 18:08, 30 March 2007 (UTC) :-No, all planets should be listed, regardless of their "temporary" affiliation, in a manner so as to encourage players (and writers) to think outside the box and use more than just the obvious (ie. coded) planets to write things about. There's no reason not to list them twice. -- Hawke / Rtufo 18:13, 30 March 2007 (UTC) *That's the reason why we have sub-categories. What's the point in having them if we're just going to end up using the "main" category? Look at warship pages; we have them listed as "Imperial Warships" or "NR Warships," which are sub-categories of "Ships." But we don't have "Ships" and "Warships" on any of the articles, just the sub-category; it would be redundant and unnecessary to have them listed under ships, warships, notable ships, KDYSFS Ships, etc, and that's why we don't do it... don't see why the rule doesn't apply here, as well. And in the Affiliation box on the planet template, should we start adding each affiliation the planet has ever been affiliated with, too? Coruscant has changed more hands than I recall... but right now it's Imperial occupied, so it's listed as Imperial. Someday it might go back to the NR, or whatever, and then it'll change accordingly. Another example: Your own character page. You're listed as a CDU Character. Wouldn't it be weird to have it listed like this? Category: Character, Category: Player Character, Category: CDU Character, etc? CDU Character suffices since it's the one that most directly relates to your character. Having it listed as "NR Planet" or "Imperial Planet" naturally implies it's a planet - it's in the name and it's a subcategory of Planets - but gets more to the point by saying which affiliation it's currently with. --Danik Kreldin 18:17, 30 March 2007 (UTC) *When confronted with these sorts issues, I tend to go look at how other people have configured it. Wookieepedia and Wikipedia both seem to support Danik on this one. Looking at the America article on Wikipedia, the article belongs to multiple categories, but none seem to be subcategories of each other. The Wookieepedia example seems probably translates even better. Their category structure looks like this...'' Category: Planets Category: Planets by affiliation Imperial-aligned planets Republic-aligned planets A planet like Coruscant is listed in '''both' Imperial-aligned planets and Republic-aligned planets, but the Planets category is reserved for those planets that don't fit in either of the others. -- Xerxes 20:30, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Map Hey Hawke, good to see you on the Wiki again. I'm not sure if you're busy, but a bunch of folks on the MUSH were wondering if you'd be able to update the galaxy map? Lots changed since. I would try to do it myself, but I have no idea how to go about it ;( Let me know if you'd be able to and we'll take it from there. Thanks Hawke. --Danik Kreldin 23:37, 12 October 2008 (UTC) *Just wanted to add that there are several changes from other aspects to the map... probably would need to chat with a few people as there are 'contested' areas. Thanks for the great product! --Nasa eagle 14:51, 13 October 2008 (UTC) Deleted Page Hawke, I did a page for the ISD Devastator, it has somehow been deleted, is it possible to recover the page? --ImperialFH 03:18, 4 February 2009 (UTC) no problem .. have more images i can add to the page Hi Hawke! I saw a message from you after I created my user page, and added a couple of pic (I'm not sure if it's an automated message or not). I'm having trouble creating a page for my character, Ecks. I have the character template, but cannot see a means to create my own page - am I missing something? I'll take any help I can get. Cheers! Sithwalker (talk) 08:44, October 24, 2012 (UTC)SithwalkerSithwalker (talk) 08:44, October 24, 2012 (UTC)